


Once Again

by SansyFresh



Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fell Sanster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Saving Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: He really didn't expect this to work.





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> enjoy some hurt/comfort sanster XD

Sunlight shone in dappled patterns over his bones as Sans moved carefully up the mountain trail, texting Papyrus that he’d be home late again, and not to wait up. His boss would likely have questions for him later, finally demanding to know what he was doing and where he was going almost every other night, but that was for future Sans to deal with. Present Sans was going to finish this damn hike and get the fuck through the tunnel that lead back down underground, so he could finally finish this damn thing.

Pocketing his phone, Sans gazed out at the setting sun and the darkness that followed it. It reminded him of what waited him down below, what he had to deal with once he finally pulled that lever. Steeling his shoulders, Sans tugged on the collar around his throat and continued on.

It didn’t take him long to finally reach the tunnel that lead into the castle, the gray tones of everything adding to his already somber mood. He followed the paths of broken tile out of the castle, heading down to the door in New Home only he knew was there. A press of an ancient button and a pair of rusty doors opened with a loud, prolonged creak. Brushing the dust that’d fallen off his shoulders, Sans stepped inside, letting them shut behind him with a squeak. His crimson magic lit the dusty room around him, letting him take in the lab equipment he hadn’t touched in...well who knew really how long it’d been. 

No, what he’d been messing with down here, these past few months, was something a bit more dangerous than a simple particle collider. Padding to the back of the room, he pushed another button, this one opening the doors to an elevator that took him down a floor. The lights down here were on, waiting for him to return to what very well could be a suicide mission. 

Still… there wasn’t anything else he could do. Might as well go out doing something, rather than nothing.

The machine hummed a welcome as he booted it up, lights blinking and the readout spouting the same bull it had the last time he’d been here. “Target found!” Yeah, bullshit is what that was. There was no way the universe was being this kind to him, not after the bullshit underground, not after the way his brother had had to grow up, not after he’d lost the only monster he’d ever loved to a black void that apparently only cared about ripping his soul to shreds.

So he was going to run some tests this time, see if the message stayed the same or changed, and depending on the results he might just open the damn door and call it good. Either the void would pull him in and he’d be left to rot in the nothingness forever and would always regret leaving his brother alone, or he’d have really found Gaster and things might be okay. 

The next several hours were spent checking the wiring, typing sets of code into the loadout, and shutting off the machine before turning it back on. Each time the readout was the same. “Target found!” And each time he called bullshit and messed with something else. Eventually it was nearly 3 in the morning, about the time he’d been heading home every other time he’d come down here to work on this infernal thing.

The readout hadn’t changed no matter what he did. Either the machine had a sense of perverse humor and knew what he wanted to see, or somehow he really had found his lover in the vast nothing. Glancing at the door, Sans sighed, rubbing the back of his hand over his skull.

Well. He made a promise to try. If to no one else, then to himself.

Making himself stand and walk to the door was like moving through water, every movement bogged down and heavy. Finally he stood in front of it, his hand resting on the knob. Taking a deep breath, he jerked it open before he could think better of it, standing back with a wince until… the silence hit him. 

Opening his eyes, he found the space inside the door frame had been filled with an inky black, though it wasn’t the all consuming darkness it had been last time. There was no sound, no glorping or whatever shit he assumed the inky stuff to sound like. Just a black wall that seemed to absorb light.

Taking a chance, he took a step forward, hand gripping the door knob tightly as he called out, “Gaster! Ya asshole! Get yer ass out here!”

For a long moment, there was silence, and as much as it relieved him that the door actually worked and hadn’t sucked him into oblivion, the readout being wrong pissed him off in a way that pinched his soul. He waited a moment longer, listening intently, before he sighed and went to close the door. Just before it shut, however, a low grumble emanated from the darkness.

Opening it back up a tad, Sans peered inside. “Gaster?”

There was silence, then “-ou’re the asshole…”

Sans stared, unbelieving, until a body started to push itself through the door, white bone showing through threads of gooey black, Sans getting ahold of himself enough to grab Gaster and pull him through before the void could decide to take him back. Once Gaster was completely through, Sans slammed the door and pulled the plug to the machine, blinking as the sound of a glorping, shifting mass of void moved behind him.

Turning around, he stood, arms at his sides. “Is that really you?”

It still felt too good to be real, to much like a dream he’d had once.

Gaster straightened, slowly forming back into something similar to what Sans remembered him as, the black void goop moving slowly to make his arms and legs. His head was mostly uncovered, flickering red eyelights staring back at him in so much emotion Sans wasn’t sure where to even start trying to decipher it.

Then he was wrapped up in Gaster’s arms, pulled tightly to a chest that heaved with unshed tears, and Sans finally let himself exist in the moment, tugging his lover as close as he could get him.

“I missed you too, Dings.”


End file.
